kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Max-champ
Max-champ! Yos I remember you -- [[User:Ðeleterious|''You should protect me..]]User talk:Ðeleterious 16:21, February 25, 2014 (UTC) do. You remember me? Remember me bitch! -- [[User:Ðeleterious|''Yuno]] '' ~ He'll'' 16:36, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Yay -- ''Yuno'' '' ~ He'll'' 20:03, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah c-- ''Yuno'' '' ~ He'll'' 23:08, March 6, 2014 (UTC) French I'm French! -- ''Yuno'' '' ~ Yandere'' 00:47, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Dog bitch. Diiiiiig -- [[ [[User:Ðeleterious|'Lucy Ashley']] ルーシィ・ハートフィリア 21:01, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello? Are you still alive? ''Wendy Testaburger<3'' '' ~ Love wendy<3'' 08:53, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Game update All right, so Kurugot added to the game. Whenever you get back, I'll still be running it, but I can only run random duels with you, so I can't do any of the other stuff like power dives. That's all. You shouldn't have socked. You turned 2 hours into 3 months. Just an update for you. You've gained close to 10 levels, but Org now has an incredible lead on nearly everybody. Fobarimperius (talk) 06:42, September 3, 2014 (UTC) So your tough So I heard you have gotten better well I would love to see this but I also heard you called your self dragon god sadly I am that max and I will be particpating can't wait ''RE''♣''BO''♣ Take flight Blackwings here you go, as ive said on chat this deck relies on both Synchro summoning and Xyz summoning, the decks quick lol but once you master it its worth it,yknow? Enjoy,yknow? Blackwing Synchro/Xyz deck Monsters: Blackwing sirocco the dawn Blackwing kris the crack of dawn x3 Blackwing shura the blue flame x2 Blackwing Bora the spear x3 Blackwig zephyros the elite Blackwing Kalut the moon shadow x3 Blackwing Blizzard the far north x2 Blackwing gale the whirlwind x2 Blackwing pinaki the waxing moon x2 Blackwing oroshi the squall Spells: Black whirlwind x3 Pot of duality x3 Allure of darkness Raigeki Mystical space typhoon x2 Traps: Icarus attack x3 Delta crow – anti reverse Fiendish chain x2 Dimensional prison x2 Torrential tribute Bottomless trap hole Solemn warning Extra: Number 101 silent honor ark Evilswarm exciton knight Abyss dweller Castel the skyblaster musketeer Dark rebellion XYZ dragon Gagaga cowboy Armades keeper of boundaries Goyo guardian Blackwing armed wing Blackwing nothung the starlight x2 Blackwing tamer obsidian hawk joe Blackwing armor master Black rose dragon Crimson blader Beelze of the diabolic dragons Hello Max this CommanderPeepers. The reason for your banning was because you showed me and JJ great disrespect by saying "Was JJ drunk, when she made CommanderPeepers admin" I'd like to say Your disrespect as a user will not be tolerated on this wiki for feminist and sexist crude remarks racist remarks, as well any rude comment. If I hear any rude comment that I or any mod here finds disrespectful at any ounce of it disrespectful, any sassy remark to an any mod here, complaining of a mod You will be banned for a month to longer, do I make myself clear. Btw your ban is a week, it will end August the 8th Max you have been warn multiple times about rudeness, I have told you if you one more rude thing that you would be banned. That was before this ban. I wasn't claiming that you were racist by what you said, but you have been yelled at for being racist. You do Tend to say those things I enlisted. It's rude either way in the eyes of the administration. Even if it was a joke, it was still rude. You have been warned MANY times about your little rude Jokes. Well it's time you paid the price, yet well it happens by your ban charts you been banned multiple times for disrespectul behavior, so don't come crying to me or any user about it claiming it was a joke or you didnt nothing wrong, because by those ban charts this happens to be your 8th ban you have total in this wiki! "i didnt know i was thats all if you just gave me the warning i knew it so i stopet" That's the biggest lie I have ever heard. Only time you stop if I threat to kick or ban you. "If I would of just gave you a warning. Pfft I did, you have been warned countless of times, by countless of people. You know stuff is real when I have to place a Ban tag on you. but like you always do you pretend to act innocent. Nobody will see through that. I didn't fall for Ryker's sob story I won't fall for yours nor will any of the other admins. Btw A ban tag it goes by many names. A ban tag is when you get warned countless of times, you always stop before a ban to reist a ban , that a mod has to put a ban without warning for certain things. Your justified ban. Max, we will no longer tolerate you making rude comments on Peepers adminship or any other rude remarks on ANY girl on KH. You often question us for not making you an Admin or Mod. Well, we don't make you one specifically for that particular reason. You need to learn to be nice to others, if not, we will ban you until you reach infinite. This is your final warning, keep it up and you'll get an infinite ban. Have a nice day. JjBlueDreamer1 04:59, August 2, 2015 (UTC) 'BAN TAGS' (sorry I didnt post this sooner* but I'm adding the list of Ban tags to any user who has one. ' '''BAN TAG: Any Racist comment a ban without warning ' '''BAN TAG: Any rude comment of any kind a ban without warning